


The Ultimatum

by KriegerHarris1118



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Road Trips, Ultimatums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegerHarris1118/pseuds/KriegerHarris1118
Summary: Chloe Beale isn't quite ready to say goodbye to Beca Mitchell for the summer, so she asks her to go on a road trip with her, and to her surprise, Beca actually agrees. When Chloe overhears something she shouldn't, however, not only is she pretty sure that their road trip is cancelled, but she's also pretty positive that Beca is no longer going to be in her life.





	The Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> As I made my way through the many Bechloe fanfics out there, I would come up with prompt ideas and would then look for someone to write them. After talking to someone on tumblr who insisted that even the writing for my prompts were eloquent and that I should really consider trying to write an actual story, I decided to give it a chance and well... this is the result. I really hope that you like it and would love to hear your feedback. 
> 
> I'm also currently accepting prompts for Bechloe, so if you would like to submit one, please send me a message on my tumblr (krieger-harris1124) and I will be more than happy to give it a go!

Chloe lived for these moments, the moments where her and Beca could just exist in the same space, Beca working on her latest mix while Chloe alternated between working on her homework and watching her best friend, both completely comfortable with the silence.

Today was no different. Chloe was lying on her stomach, a forgotten magazine lying in front of her, content to just watch Beca work, her homework long forgotten, having already decided that she is not going to turn in her final Russian Lit paper, not quite ready to say goodbye to Barden, or at least that’s what she would tell people if they asked why she failed yet again, not quite ready to admit that she was really staying behind because she was head over heels in love with the woman that say before her, her face scrunched up in concentration as she worked on a section of her mix that had been giving her some trouble over the past few days.

It was this look of concentration, a look that Chloe had long ago fell in love with, that suddenly filled her with a sense of dread, dread over the fact that in just a few short days, Beca would head back home to Portland and Chloe would head back home to Miami, marking the beginning of a long three months of summer with thousands of miles between them.

It was this sense of dread that had Chloe moving forward, reaching past Beca to save what the DJ was working on, sitting back on the bed, worrying her bottom lip as the DJ removed her headphones, turning toward the redhead, a question on her lips, a question that died at the look on her best friend’s face.

“Go on a road trip with me” Chloe blurted out before Beca could say anything, holding her breath as about ten different emotions crossed her best friend’s face in a matter of seconds.

“What?” Beca questioned, her face scrunching up in confusion as she searched Chloe’s face, looking for some kind of clue about what was going through her head.

“Go on a road trip with me” Chloe repeated, her eyes wide, pleading with Beca to say yes.

“Chlo, a road trip takes time to plan… we can’t just… go on a road trip” Beca stated skeptically.

“Sure we can! We did it all the time when I was younger. My dad is dropping off my car tomorrow so that I could drive home since they are going out of town and won’t be able to pick me up so we don’t have to worry about that. I have more than enough money since both my parents and my grandparents started a college fund for me when I was born, and neither of us have anything to do this summer, it’s perfect!” Chloe exclaimed, her initial nervousness fading away, a sense of excitement at the idea of going on a road trip with the woman she loved taking over.

“Where would we go?” Beca asked, curiously.

“Anywhere we want!” Chloe exclaimed, a grin growing on her face, knowing that if Beca was asking where they would go, then she was genuinely considering joining her on this road trip.

“I have two conditions” Beca stated, cringing at the loud, excited squeal that Chloe let out.

“Anything!” Chloe said.

“One, you aren’t going to pay for everything, we’re going to split the cost” Beca said, never one to let someone pay for her.

“Deal” Chloe said.

“And two… I get to choose the music” Beca stated, a smile finally washing over her face, a smile matched by the redhead sitting across from her.

“WE’RE GOING ON A ROAD TRIP!” Chloe exclaimed, wrapping her arms around her best friend and pulling her into a hug, both of them tumbling onto a bed, their giggles filling the room around them.

* * *

 

After discussing some details with Beca, like when exactly they would be leaving and the fact that no, they did not need to plan out every leg of the trip, but instead, just needed to pick their first location and then go from there, Chloe pressed a kiss to Beca’s cheek before skipping out of the room, determined to get all of her packing done early, knowing that Beca would wait until the last minute and would most definitely need help.

And that’s exactly where she was right now, heading up the stairs towards Beca’s room after making a trip to the grocery store for the essential road trip snacks, determined to make sure that the brunette was packed and ready to go for their early morning departure the next day.

As she stepped onto the landing at the top of the stairs however, she could immediately tell that something was wrong as Jesse’s irritated voice floated out through the cracked door into the hallway.

As Chloe moved closer to the door, curiosity taking over, she suddenly froze of the spot, a lump forming in her throat as she realized that Beca and Jesse were fighting because of her.

_“I don’t want you to go on this road trip, Beca! I’m not comfortable with it!” Jesse exclaimed._

_“Why? It’s just Chloe.” Beca stated, the frustration at her boyfriend’s antics clear in her voice._

_“Exactly! It’s Chloe! She’s just going to use this road trip as another excuse to get between us!” Jesse yelled._

_“What are you talking about?” Beca questioned._

_“She’s always there Beca, always taking your attention away from me, from us. Even when she’s not around, you’re either texting her or talking about her!” Jesse argued._

_“She’s my best friend Jesse!” Beca screamed, her frustration finally boiling over._

_“I can’t do this anymore, Beca. I can’t sit around being a third wheel in whatever this thing with Chloe is, wondering when you’re going to make time for me in your life.” Jesse said, the fight leaving his voice._

_“What are you saying?” Beca asked._

_“I’m saying that you need to choose… me or Chloe” Jesse stated._

It was at this point, standing outside Beca’s room, that Chloe couldn’t take it anymore, she couldn’t stand there and listen to Beca choose Jesse, ending not only their friendship, but also crushing any hopes Chloe had of their friendship growing into something more.

Turning on her heels, Chloe rushed down the stairs and into her room, closing the door behind her before collapsing onto her bed, allowing the sobs to take over her body. And that’s where she stays. She doesn’t go downstairs when she hears Jessica yell that dinner is ready. She doesn’t say anything when she hears someone knock on her door, most likely checking up on her, concerned about her lack of a presence at dinner. She doesn’t even move when she hears someone make their way up the flight of stairs leading towards Beca and Amy’s room, their voice carrying down the stairs as they ask Beca if she’s okay. She just lies there until eventually, the exhaustion from crying takes over and she slips into a fitful slumber.

* * *

 

Chloe isn’t sure what time it is when she wakes up, she honestly doesn’t care. Letting out a deep sigh, Chloe rolled over, fully intending to go back to sleep and spend the rest of the day in bed. Before she has the chance however, she hears the sound of a thud outside her door, followed by a three light knocks.

Not ready to talk to anyone yet, Chloe remains completely still, hoping that if whomever is outside her door thinks she’s asleep they’ll go away. This must not be her morning however, because shortly after the first knock, the individual outside her door knocks again, this time a little louder.

Letting out a huff, Chloe rolls out of bed, stomping over to her door, ready to yell at whomever is behind her only to freeze when she throws open the door to find Beca standing there, dressed, a suitcase on the floor next to her, one of her eyebrows quirking upwards as she takes in Chloe’s appearance, clearly surprised that the redhead is not yet ready to go.

“I never thought I would see the day where I was ready to go before you” Beca said with a slight smirk, making her way past Chloe into the room, concern immediately spreading across her face at the sight of all the tissues on the floor next to Chloe’s bed, concern that only deepens when she spins around and really takes in Chloe’s appearance, noticing for the first time her disheveled appearance.

“Chlo, what’s wrong?” Beca asks, taking a step forward, only to find herself being pushed backwards immediately, Chloe’s lips pressed against hers, a move that shocks Beca so much, her entire body freezes up.

It isn’t until Chloe pulls back, muttering an apology, going on about how Beca probably doesn’t want to go on this road trip with her now, that Beca’s mind finally starts to work again. Reaching forward, Beca wraps her hand around Chloe’s wrist, pulling her back towards her, their bodies colliding as one of Beca’s hands come upwards, cupping Chloe’s cheek as she pressed her lips to Chloe’s once more, immediately moving to deepen the kiss, her tongue swiping across Chloe’s bottom lip, asking for entrance, which Chloe immediately grants.

When Chloe opened the door to find Beca standing on the other side, she was pretty sure her brain short-circuited, unable to process the fact that Beca was here, standing in front of her, ready to go on the road trip. It was only when Beca took a step towards her, concern etched on her face, that Chloe regained control of her senses and surged forward, pressing her lips to Beca’s lips.

When Beca didn’t respond, Chloe felt her heart break in two once again, a pit forming in her stomach. Beca had choose her and she just went and ruined it by kissing her. Once again, however, she was wrong. She had barely had a chance to apologize to Beca for what she had just done before Beca’s lips were once again on hers.

It was in the moment, as Beca’s tongue swept across her bottom lip, that Chloe knew that Beca was it for her, that she was the person that Chloe wanted to spend the rest of her life kissing. With this realization, Chloe couldn’t help but intensify the kiss, wrapping her arms around Beca’s waist and pulling her closer, only breaking the kiss when oxygen became a necessity.

“Wow.” Chloe said, resting her forehead against Beca’s, her chest heaving and she desperately took in air.

“Wow indeed.” Beca said, her voice cracking slightly, causing the brunette to clear her throat before attempting to speak again, “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

Sighing, Chloe distanced herself a little bit from Beca, still expecting this bubble to burst, “I thought you weren’t coming” Chloe admitted.

“Why?” Beca asked, her brow furrowing in confusion.

“I, uh, I came to your room yesterday to make sure you were packed because we both know that you tend to put things off until the last minute and I wanted to make sure that you were ready to go so that we wouldn’t be delayed this morning because we both know that getting you out of bed early in the morning is like pulling teeth…”

“Chlo” Beca interrupted, sliding her hand down Chloe’s arm, squeezing her hand to get her attention, “You’re rambling.”

“Right.” Chloe said. “I heard Jesse. I know I shouldn’t have been listening, but I was concerned, and then I heard my name and I heard Jesse tell you to choose between me or him so I just assumed that the road trip was off because why wouldn’t you choose your boyfriend.”

“I wish you would have come and talked to me. Because if you had, I would have told you that I told him that I choose you, that I could never be with someone that asks me to choose between them and one of my best friends. I would have told you that I chose you because I will always choose you because how can I not choose the woman that I am in love with” Beca said.

“You’re in love with me?” Chloe asked, her eyes wide, not expecting that in the slightest.

“I’m in love with you and I’m hoping that kiss means that you’re in love with me too?” Beca questioned, looking slightly nervous.

“Hmm, I haven’t given it much thought,” Chloe said.

“Chloe Beale!” Beca huffed, going to pull away in mock anger, only to be pulled back into Chloe’s arms.

“I am so in love with you, Beca Mitchell.” Chloe said, a huge smile on her face.

“Good.” Beca said, leaning forward to press a kiss to Chloe’s lips once again, both of them quickly getting lost in the feeling, Beca finally gathering the strength to pull away slightly, “Shouldn’t we be leaving soon?”

“Later.” Chloe said, her lips finding the brunette’s jaw.

“Later?” Beca managed to ask, though it was hard with what Chloe was doing to her.

“I have things I want to do first.” Chloe said, slowly moving Beca back towards her bed.

“What kinds of things?” Beca asked as her knees hit the edge of the bed, causing her to stumble backwards, Chloe immediately climbing on top of her.

“Things that might take an entire day.” Chloe stated.

“Tomorrow then?” Beca asked.

“Tomorrow” Chloe confirmed, before swooping in and pressing her lips to Beca once more.

Beca and Chloe did eventually manage to start their road trip. Except it wasn’t tomorrow, or even the next day. It wasn’t until three days later that they finally managed to get on the road. And while it messed up their tentative plans slightly, neither one of them found themselves caring. It no longer mattered to either one of them where they went because they knew that no matter what… they would have each other.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thought... I want to be able to improve, but can't do so if I don't know how to improve.


End file.
